


审美盲区 18

by sugar233



Category: NCT - Fandom, SungChen - Fandom, 星辰sungchen - Fandom
Genre: AB - Freeform, ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar233/pseuds/sugar233
Summary: 老福特ID:SUGAR莫沂者文章名称：审美盲区
Relationships: 朴志晟/钟辰乐
Kudos: 24





	审美盲区 18

**Author's Note:**

> 车放这里，前后衔接内容依旧放在老福特。

Alpha轻吻着他耳垂上的那颗痣，“乐乐，其实我知道，你喜欢我给你的感觉，你那时候，神志不清的时候，也会主动夹我的腰，抱着我的脖子，催促我用力...这些你还记得吗。”

钟辰乐脸上有些发烫，他推着朴志晟的肩膀，“你..…起来，我想休息了。”

朴志晟在他耳边轻笑道：“可是你的身体不是这么说的。”他抚弄着钟辰乐半软的欲望，技巧地挑逗着。

钟辰乐的呻吟都被朴志晟堵在了嘴里，他感觉身体发生了难以控制地变化，Alpha的手就像有魔力般，轻易就让他浑身血液都沸腾了起来，数月前前那些他一直不敢去回忆的回忆纷涌而至，那些淫靡的画面，那些低哑地吟叫，那些摄人地快感.....原来他从来都没有忘，他只是不敢去想起。

那是个酸甜的秘密，仿佛熟透的野果散发出芬芳，长久而隐秘地留存在心里，不愿意与任何人分享。

钟辰乐的衣服被朴志晟剥掉了，露出光滑而苍白的皮肤，那皮肤仿佛在撒发着柔和的光芒，一寸一寸，没有一丝瑕疵，看上去圣洁无比，然而朴志晟却只想亵渎，在这身体上留下性爱的痕迹，留下自己的烙印。

Alpha低头吻着他的唇、下巴、胸囗，那滚烫的吻一路向下，最后滑过他平坦地腹部，柔软的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他埋伏在腿间的性器。

钟辰乐紧张地说:“志晟...不要.....”

朴志晟微微一笑，Alpha清新又浓郁的海洋气息，裹挟着淡淡的星辰花，徐徐拂面而来。  
“骗人，你想要。”他说完，用手握住了那干净笔直的性器。

钟辰乐惊呼一声,“不…不行......”

那感觉来得太过突然，在跃迁的刹那间突然就涌了上来，酥麻和酸软从神经中枢密密麻麻爬过全身，简直连压制都来不及—跃迁后短短数秒间的失重加剧了这可怕的晕眩。

Alpha有技巧地套弄起来，钟辰乐喉咙里发出的声音都不对劲了，以上次在酒吧的经验，挑起钟辰乐的欲望再简单不过，只是对他来说，这不是征服与被征服的床上游戏，眼前这个Beta的每一个表情、每一次颤抖，都触动着他的神经，让他着迷不已。朴志晟俯下身，滚烫的吻落在钟辰乐的身上，最后把那被套弄硬挺的小肉球含进了嘴里，细细地舔弄着。

“朴…志晟..你会后悔的.…你…啊啊...”

“不会后悔。就算会后悔，也停不下来了。”朴志晟尽情抚摸着这具他朝思暮想的身体，血液不断往下腹冲去，他感到头脑发热，真想不管不顾地将钟辰乐狠狠贯穿。但是残存的理智在提醒自己不可以，Beta的身体并不能完全适应承欢，Alpha必须尽可能的温柔，让Beta从身体到内心一步步地享受交合的快感。

Beta被抚摸过的地方有阵阵电流划过，酥麻不已，钟辰乐感觉自己的皮肤都要烧起来了，无论理智如何想要拒绝这件事，身体却在朴志晟的挑逗下越陷越深。最终，钟辰乐身体颤抖着在朴志晟的手里喷泄了出来。

发泄过后，钟辰乐浑身瘫软，胸囗不停起伏着。Alpha低头亲吻着他的嘴唇，轻笑道：“舒服吗?”

钟辰乐扭过了头去，低声道：“我们不该做这种事，朴志晟，放开我，你知道我们在一起极大可能会没有孩子吗？”

朴志晟安抚般地揉了揉钟辰乐的耳垂，继续说道：“你知道下午外拍的时候，坐在梅花树旁边的花坛上时我在想什么吗？”没等钟辰乐开口，朴志晟便自答道：“我在想，当时你脸红地看着那个Omega时，我真想用折下来的梅花枝打断你的腿，再把你扛回家。”

何时杖尔看南雪，我与梅花两白头。

我不在乎其他的，我只想要你。

钟辰乐神态迷茫地看着他：“关梅花什么事？”

朴志晟额角一阵抽搐，我就不该和他说这些，“辰乐，你发泄了，我怎么办?”Alpha举起手，指缝间沾满了湿黏的白色体液，修长的手指轻轻开合，那体液就哩哩啦啦地往下流，滴到了钟辰乐大腿上、床上。

当看到朴志晟慢慢脱掉上衣，解开裤子，露出精壮的身体的时候，他比任何一刻都清楚地意识到，Alpha和Beta区别真的好大。朴志晟轻吻着钟辰乐的脸颊，抚摸着钟辰乐的胸腹、腰身，那大手一路往下，在钟辰乐的大腿上流连，最后，手指悄悄钻进了钟辰乐的腿缝间。

“志...唔.……”钟辰乐惊恐地刚要大叫，双唇就被朴志晟用力堵住了，他只能瞪大眼睛，感受着那只手探进他两腿间，硬是分开了他的大腿，沾着湿黏体液的手，往那个羞于启齿的地方探去...…

“不..…唔呃...不要.....”钟辰乐只觉头皮都要炸开了。身体却不可控制地微颤，钟辰乐此时甚至能感觉到体内某处极度隐秘的甬道开始收缩。

朴志晟的手指在那私密的地方肆意进出，从一根增加到了两根，再到三根......紧致的肉穴在那翻搅扩充下变得柔软，粘稠的精液混着Beta自身情动时分泌的液体把那洞囗变得湿糊一片。

朴志晟的性器早已经硬热发烫，表皮暴起了紫筋，前端都冒出了透明的体液，他忍得相当辛苦，他不知道多少回幻想过现在的场景，多少次回忆过酒吧那夜的激情。如今他的渴望变成了现实，他实在一分一秒都不想再等下去，Alpha心中的野兽狂吼着：占有他！狠狠地操他！让他成为你的！

Alpha抽出了手指，将Beta的两腿条用力往两边打开，钟辰乐刚刚发泄过的性器软趴趴地耷在两腿间，蜜穴处透出粉嫩的色泽，说不上的诱人，这个人就连本该是全身最污秽的地方，都干净得让人不忍亵渎。那柔嫩的肉穴在空气中微微瑟缩着，就好像在畏惧Alpha灼人的目光，也像在做着隐晦的邀请。

钟辰乐身体颤抖得如风中落叶，他的双眸不知何时已经水气氤氲，平素脸上的寡淡清冷，被潮红取代，嘴唇被亲得红肿，鼻尖都透着微微地粉，趁在白皙的皮肤上，煞是好看，让人有咬一囗的冲动。

朴志晟只觉气血翻涌，那种想要凶狠占有眼前人的冲动，越来越强烈，他哑声道：“乐乐，我停不下来了，我会尽量温柔的，成为我的人吧。”他固定住钟辰乐的腰，将那两条修长白皙的大腿分开到极致，扶着自己的性器，缓慢、但却坚定地顶进了那蜜穴中。

“啊啊—”Beta疼得大叫一声，那紧窄的地方根本不是用来容纳这样的器具的，可那高热的肉刃却没有一丝犹豫地挤了进来，他当时只觉得身体要从中间裂开了，那捅进他身体的东西好硬、好粗、好热，他有种下一秒就会被彻底贯穿的错觉，“不要..不要....痛...”

朴志晟心疼地亲吻着他的眉眼，低声道：“乐乐，对不起，忍一忍，我会让你舒服的，我爱你，你知道吗，我爱你，比这个世界上任何一个人都爱你。”

当他的肉棒彻底推进钟辰乐体内时，他感到从身到心的完全的满足，就好像得到了全世界一般的满足！这个世界上他最想要的东西，终于成为他的了！他再也克制不住，攥着Beta劲瘦的腰肢，开始了缓慢地进出。

钟辰乐疼得发不出声音，他只能闭着眼睛，死死抓着床单。有那么一瞬间他竟然想着应该多喝一些酒，喝个烂醉，像上次酒吧意外一样，意识不清，痛感不强，什么都不知道。

然而朴志晟却不肯轻易放过他，在抽插的过程中，同时抚弄着他的性器，并且不断试探着他的身体，变换角度戳弄，那种由浅入深、由慢及快的节奏，让钟辰乐渐渐感觉到身体变得越来越奇怪，只觉得自己已经快要失去理智了。  
也不知道朴志晟干了什么，一个重重的顶入，钟辰乐只觉一阵电流从被侵犯的地方荡漾而起，瞬间，他整个身体都为之一颤，那阵刺激的余韵还没过，身上的Alpha退出半分，又是狠狠一个刺入，钟辰乐终于控制不住地叫了一声，叫出来的声音是连他自己都不敢相信的沙哑、暖昧，他简直怀疑那是不是自己发出的！

Alpha全身都跟过了一遍水一样，额上的汗珠滴落到了钟辰乐身上，他并不是累，他只是忍得太辛苦，他发了疯得想用力操干这具让他朝思暮想的身体，可他还是生生忍着，他担心心爱的Beta在这场性事里得不到一丝快感，所以不断寻找着钟辰乐身体的敏感处，用尽一切手段挑逗着、撩拨着，终于，钟辰乐的身体开始颤抖起来，喉咙里发出难以自制的呻吟，眼中一片迷乱。

朴志晟抓住这个机会，几个狠狠的抽插，把钟辰乐干得意乱情迷，眼中再没有一丝理智，只剩下满满地欲望，朴志晟这才抓过枕头，垫在钟辰乐腰下，调整好姿势，凶狠地、尽情地抽送起来。  
由匀速的抽插到疯狂的进攻，Alpha没有再给Beta太多适应的时间，以至于钟辰乐本就解决模糊的神智，在那种狂风暴雨般的操弄下，更是陷入了彻底的混沌，他身体的束缚不知何时已经消失了，但他依然没有一丝力气抵抗，朴志晟粗长的性器在他的身体里肆意地操干、进出，疼痛中夹杂着妖异的快感，汹涌而来，钟辰乐只觉得他全身的骨头都酥软了，他连胳膊都无法抬起来，只能双腿大开，接受朴志晟不留余地的占有。


End file.
